


Bubbles

by DragonAgeAndBooks



Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Frigga mention, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, I JUST LOVE LOKI OK, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki as the small spoon, Loki is a mamma's boy and we love him for it, Loki likes warm towels, Loki takes a bath, Loki with a bubble hat, Lots of cuddles, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Other, Reader just wants to give Loki some love, Sad Loki, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tired Loki, loki misses his mom, odin was a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAgeAndBooks/pseuds/DragonAgeAndBooks
Summary: Loki gets the thorough hair-washing that he Low-key needs.ORLoki is tired after a mission, so Reader dotes on him but he just wants cuddles.Gender-neutral reader.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki fluffs because I have nothing better to do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Bubbles

Loki got home in the evening, completely drained from his mission. His whole being was lethargic. 

"Loki!" I had exclaimed when he walked through the door.

He smiled gently.

"I've missed you, love." I wrapped my arms around his waist, nuzzling my head against his chest, and he pulled away to give me a quick kiss. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Loki said as gently as possible. He was always gentle with me. Now was no different, but his eyes somehow seemed saggy although they no less beautiful than always. "I just need to rest."

We sat on the couch, him leaning entirely against me with his head laying over my mine and his arms around my waist. I doodled shapes over his side with my fingers.  
I decided to draw a bath to help him relax. As carefully as I could, I removed myself from him and retreated to the bathroom with a parting kiss on the forehead. I poured in bergamot bubble soap, Epsom salt, and a few drops of lavender oil.

Curious as to where I had gone, or perhaps just seeking my company, Loki peeked into the bathroom and saw the steaming bath I had drawn for him. 

"Come relax, my love." I said, waving him over. "It will help the pain and soreness."

Loki nodded quietly and kissed my cheek in appreciation. I removed his cloak, his armor, and his shirt, pressing a feather-light kiss to his chest where a new bruise was already bright blue. He sat down on the edge of the tub and removed his shoes and socks as I walked the rest of his clothes to the hamper. I pulled him back up by the forearms and undid his pants for him. Once he finished undressing himself and got in the tub, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo. 

"Dip your head, please." 

"What?"

"Dip your head. I'm going to wash your hair."

"If you insist." It was meant to be flirty, but it sounded submissive and weary. Loki did as I'd asked and I set to work massaging the grime out of his hair. He had already showered on his way back from the mission, but I could tell that in his exhaustion he only washed his body and let the water run over his head until it stopped turning red and brown from the dirt and blood. Loki sighed softly and leaned farther back, letting his head rest on the edge of the tub. 

"I'm glad you are enjoying this." I chuckled. 

"I could be enjoying it more..." I could hear the smirk in Loki's voice as he continued, "if you joined me."

"Mm, I would love to, darling, but I don't want to get carried away and you need to relax."

"There are many ways to relax."

"Hm." I grinned. "Alright, I'll join you, just not now. Later, in bed."

Loki lazily grinned back at me and I flicked bubbles at him. 

"Put your head underwater again so I can get the shampoo out of your hair, Casanova." I chided, repressing a grin.

Loki did as I asked, but sections of his hair were still a little oily, so I poured more shampoo in my hands and lathered it in again. 

"Close your eyes." I murmured, "I don't want to get any soap in them."

"I think I can handle a little soap in my eyes." Loki said, doing as I asked anyway.

"No more tears, sweetheart." I teased lightly. 

All of the tension in Loki's shoulders slowly fell away as he relaxed. I scooped some water in my hands and poured it over his forehead to rinse away the bubbles near his eyes. He slowly opened them and peered up at me, expression unreadable. I leaned over to kiss his temple but as I pulled away, he pulled me toward his lips and kissed me so gently that I was almost concerned, but the peaceful expression he now wore conveyed nothing to worry over.

"I'm all wet now." I teased, more stating the fact than complaining about it. 

"There's just the right amount of extra room in here... the water is the perfect temperature, too."

He was being completely serious, but I couldn't focus when he was looking at me like that--pouting, with foamy, white bubbles covering his dark hair. The warmth of the bath had his pale cheeks slightly flushed. I laughed. 

"When you're all clean we can do whatever you want." I assured him, kissing his lips. "But first, we need to rinse the shampoo out again."

After I rinsed and conditioned Loki's long hair, I washed his chest, shoulders, and back then let him worry about the rest while I got a fresh towel from the dryer in the laundry room. (I did my best to spoil Loki with love and affection, which included odd deeds like warming his towels in the dryer so he could be the most comfortable and cozy. I also knew that Loki preferred to feel the warmth because it opposed the heritage that he was so ashamed of.)

He dressed in fresh, low-waisted pajama pants before flopping on the bed. I turned out the lights and took off my own pants before joining him. Usually he preferred to cuddle face to face or be the big spoon, but when he was exhausted like this, he allowed me to cradle him from behind. I wrapped one arm over his side and rested my hand in the center of his chest. The other arm was around his waist. 

"Do you feel better?" I asked, stroking my fingers along his chest. 

"Yes. Thank you, darling." 

"You're welcome, love. Is there anything else I can do for you? A glass of water?" I pulled away to get up, but his hand on mine stopped me.

"Just stay." He murmured. 

"I'm not going anywhere." I settled against his back and allowed my fingers to continue their lazy meandering over his chest.

I leaned over to kiss his cheek, then left tiny kisses down his jaw and neck, across his shoulder and back up his spine to his hair. I left slower, wider kisses back down his neck.

"I haven't had anyone take care of me in a thousand years." He admitted softly. I paused.

"Your mother--"

"She tried, but I was stubborn and prideful. I would not let her." There was an undertone of shame in his voice. 

"Loki, she loved you very much and she knew that you loved her too. It's okay, love, she knew." I pressed my face into his shoulder and wrapped my fingers over his on his chest.

"I wish you had met her. She would have loved you. I like to think that you would love her, as well. " He sighed.

"I've already met part of her. She raised you, nurtured you, protected you from your father, loved you, taught you magic... I already love her, because she gave me you." 

Loki rolled over and pressed his forehead against mine. 

"What did I ever do..." he breathed, closing his eyes, "to deserve something so pure as your love?"

"You're you. You deserve the sun, the moon, and all the stars, Loki. You deserve everything."

Loki wrapped his arms around my waist snugly, holding my body flush against his.

"You are my everything. I love you. Please..." he took a shaky breath. "Don't hurt me."

The desperation and pleading in his eyes broke my heart. I pressed my forehead against his, wriggled my arms out of his tight hold and cupped his face. 

"Oh, Loki... I love you, too. I could never, ever hurt you."

He smiled softly. We shared a tender kiss before pulling apart. 

"Sleep, my love. I'll still be here in the morning." I murmured, stroking the pads of my thumbs along the bags under his eyes. Once his eyes closed, I wrapped my arm over his back and continued running my fingers over his skin. "Good night, darling. I love you. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, too." Loki breathed. 

For once, he eased into a nightmareless sleep.


End file.
